


Polite

by Pax_2735



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jonsa Kink Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_2735/pseuds/Pax_2735
Summary: Sansa believes she can stay away from Jon during her visit with her parents. Jon has other plans.(Writen for Jonsa Kink Week day 1, prompts: praise kink | dirty talking)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786966
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	Polite

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing except the mistakes.
> 
> I'm [Pax_2735](https://pax-2735.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, if you wanna come over and say hello

“Thank you Sansa.”

She smiles politely as she leans down towards him and hands him the plate. Jon raises his hand but he doesn’t quite reach for it. Instead, his fingers graze lightly against hers before caressing her pulse point, his tongue poking out to lick his lips as he drops his voice so only she can hear it.

“You’re so good to me.”

The fork clinks loudly against the plate when Sansa nearly drops it, the cake resting inside wobbling dangerously to the side. It’s only Jon’s quick reflexes that prevent it from toppling completely over onto Catelyn Stark’s pristine rug.

She looks up into his eyes to see him smirking and she narrows hers in return. He knows exactly what he’s doing, right here in her living room, with her parents sitting only a few feet away. She huffs as she lets the plate go and jerks backwards, forcing him to relinquish his hold on her wrist, and it’s his turn to narrow his eyes.

She moves to the opposite end of the room, squishing herself into the small couch where Rickon has been lounging like the little lord he thinks he is. He grunts at her before grudgingly relinquishing some space and she sits down, her eyes cast downwards as she begins to enjoy her cake.

It’s delicious, still warm from the oven and moist, and she moans slightly as her tongue darts out to lick her fork. She never looks up but she can feel Jon’s eyes on her, sees the way he moves about as he tries to adjust his position without giving himself away.

“How’s the cake Jon?” Her mother’s voice is warm and inviting and Sansa genuinely smiles at her. Catelyn Stark was never Jon’s biggest fan while they were kids but she seems to be coming around now, ever since Jon moved away to join the Night’s Watch and his visits became more and more sporadic. It seems as though absence does make the heart grow fonder.

“It’s delicious Mrs. Stark. Thank you.”

“Sansa made it. She seemed certain you would like it.”

Sansa risks a glance up and, sure enough, his eyes are riveted upon her. His smile is soft but there’s a glint to his eyes that Sansa has become familiar with, ever since she moved north for work and this thing between them started.

“Sansa’s always taking care of me. She’s a really good girl.”

She nearly chokes on the cake and Rickon gives her the stink eye as she reaches forward to grab his juice from the side table and takes a big gulp. Once her throat clears she risks looking back up but no one seems to have noticed anything amiss. Her father raises an eyebrow at her and she nods to let him know she’s fine.

“I hope you’re taking care of her as well. I worry, you know, her being so far away from us…” her mother continues, and Jon’s gaze is back on the elder woman, a confident look on his face as he tries to assuage her fears.

“Of course. I’ll always take care of her, you have my word.”

There’s nothing inherently wrong with what he’s saying, Sansa knows, but she also hears the hidden meaning behind his words loud and clear, and hard as she tries, she can feel her face heating up. A graceful retreat seems to be her only option.

Standing up, she begins collecting the dishes scattered around various surfaces. Her mother looks at her in silent question but Sansa just shakes her head before she can add anything else. “I’ll take care of the dishes mum. Enjoy yourself,” she says, before she scurries into the kitchen.

She’s literally up to her elbows in hot water and detergent when she hears the kitchen door click shut. She keeps her eyes trained on the sink and focuses on the scruff of his boots against the ceramic floors. He’s only a shadow at the corner of her eye as he comes to stand behind her, his hands griping the counter on both sides of her, boxing her in. His head drops down, his lips skimming against her ear, and she shudders.

“You’ve been a bad girl Sansa.”

“Oh?” She picks up another dish and begins washing it, attempting for nonchalance. “I’m in my mother’s kitchen doing the dishes, how am I a bad girl?”

“You walked away from me.” His mouth moves down to drop light feathery kisses on her neck.

“My parents were right there next to us,” she hisses, but her body betrays those concerns as she arches her back against him. He chuckles against her skin, his hands letting go of the counter to grasp her hips. She can feel him, hard and ready against her ass, and she wiggles back to rub against him, smiling as he groans.

“Tease,” he whispers against her skin, “but two can play that game.” She arches an eyebrow even though she knows he can’t see it. His mouth moves back to her ear and he lightly nips it, his hands pulling her more firmly against him. “Did you miss me baby?”

His voice is a purr and Sansa lets her head drop back against his shoulder before she gives him a nod, her hand coming up to grasp his curls. Gods, did she ever. It’s only been two days, two miserable, lousy days without him and already she felt his absence like a knife through her heart. How in the hell did she think they could manage this entire week?

He seems to feel the same as he sucks the skin of her throat between his lips, teeth grazing before she feels that talented tongue sooth the ache. It’s going to leave a mark, and how in hell is she going to explain _that_ to her family?

“I missed you,” he continues, “I missed this.” He gives a slow rock of his hips against her ass and she moans. “I wish I could bend you over this counter and fuck you right here in your mother’s kitchen.”

“ _Jon,_ ” she breathes out, but she doesn’t know if she’s chastising him or telling him to go on. His hands flit down to skim over her thighs to the hem of her skirt before slipping underneath. His fingertips graze against her skin and she whispers his name again before twisting her head to bring his lips into a kiss.

The kiss is hot and explosive, tongues licking into each other’s mouths as they both try to get as close to each other as possible. Far too soon, Jon pulls back, his teeth nipping gently at her bottom lip before giving her a smile.

“Spread your legs for me princess.”

Her hands grip the edge of the counter as she sinks back against him and pushes her legs apart, his eyes still locked on hers as he slides a hand inside her panties. His fingers part her folds and he glides them up and down slowly, gathering her juices.

“Fuck Sans, you’re so wet.” The heel of his hand starts rubbing circles against her clit as he slides a finger inside. “So hot and wet for me, I wish I could taste you right now.”

“Fuck, _Jon,_ ” she pants. Her hips are rocking against his hand and she nips at his lips to stop her keening when he pushes a second finger inside. “You feel so good baby, please…” she chokes when he curves his fingers and she feels herself coming closer and closer to the edge.

His fingers keep up a steady pump, his thumb rubbing firmly against her clit and when he curves them _just_ right and drags them against her inner walls, Sansa explodes.

He moves his head forward just as it hits her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to swallow her moans as white light bursts behind her eyelids and she feels jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

He’s the only thing keeping her up when she finally opens her eyes. She feels boneless and sated and she’s sure there’s a dopey smile on her face but she couldn’t care less. A soft whine leaves her lips when he drags his fingers out of her cunt and into his mouth. Her eyes are still half lidded as she watches him lick his fingers clean with a blissful expression.

“You taste so good baby,” he rasps and Sansa can feel his hardness poking against her ass, his hips gently thrusting against hers, “I could spend the rest of my life eating you.”

She gently turns in his arms, her hands coming up to tangle in his curls as she presses herself firmly against him for a kiss. This one is sweet and gentle, his mouth soft against hers as she lets her tongue out to glide against his lips.

“So do you,” she whispers, a second before a teasing glint sparkles in her eyes and she lets her hand slide over his chest to cup his erection. Jon hisses and she gives him a playful smile. “You should go to the bathroom and take care of that,” she says and smirks at the disappointment in his eyes.

She pushes gently at his chest and Jon steps back. And just when he’s about to turn around she reaches out to place a hand against his heart. “Wait for me,” she breathes, “I want a taste as well and besides, I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”


End file.
